


Dua Ide

by revabhipraya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Conversations, Family, Gen, Gift, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, Team as Family
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Dua ide yang sama gilanya bagi satu sama lain. / untuk Refresh Festival





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter © JK Rowling. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon, OOC, typo(s).

"Oi, Lorc."

"Apa?"

"Kurasa untuk ulang tahun ibu, kita harus mencari Snorkack Tanduk-Kisut."

"Kau gila? Makhluk itu hanya ada di Swedia!"

"Karena itulah, dia akan jadi hadiah yang tepat untuk ibu."

"Lys, yang benar saja, tidak bisakah kau sedikit serius?"

"Aku serius saat ini."

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari dua penyihir umur enam belas tahun, Lys? Kita bahkan masih di bawah umur."

"Kita bisa minta ayah mengantar kita ke sana, Lorc. Ayolah! Ini akan menyenangkan!"

"Lys, Swedia itu jauh, lebih jauh daripada King's Cross ke Hogwarts."

"Yah, tapi masa kau tidak mau membahagiakan ibu?"

"Tentu saja aku mau, tetapi tidak begitu caranya."

"Ah, kau tidak asyik, Lorc."

"Asyik? Kau bicara asyik saat nilai Ramuan di tahun keenammu jeblok?"

"Ayolah, Lorc, kau tahu aku benci kelas itu."

"Suka ataupun tidak, kau tetap harus mempelajarinya. Tahun depan kita akan menghadapi NEWT, Lys. Kau harus belajar lebih giat."

"Aku tidak mau jadi ahli ramuan, Lorc, aku ingin jadi naturalis."

"Sebelum jadi naturalis, kau harus lulus sekolah dulu, Bro."

"Sial, kau benar."

"Tentu saja. Oh! Aku ada ide!"

"Idemu biasanya buruk karena selalu berhubungan dengan pelajaran."

"Jangan sembarangan bicara, Lys, ide ini sungguh brilian, tahu? Aku yakin kau pasti menyukainya."

"Oh ya? Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau sebagai hadiah ulang tahun ibu―"

"Oh, tidak kusangka kau akan membahas hadiah ulang tahun, Lorc!"

"Diam dulu, Lys."

"Oke. Lanjutkan."

"Untuk ulang tahun ibu, kita akan memberikan nilai O untuk seluruh mata ujian NEWT! Bagaimana?"

"Lorc ... kau memang paling jago membuatku kesal."

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Oke, ini random banget lol
> 
> Sebenernya cuma iseng pingin bikin tentang dua anak ini. Entah kenapa di dalam benak Rey, Lorcan dan Lysander adalah Fred dan George yang berikutnya (tapi versi lebih normal /eh).
> 
> Ditunggu komentarnya! :3


End file.
